3 F ing Places
by ChaosGarden
Summary: AU. Yaoi. GrimmIchi. Grimmjow has 3 specific places he likes to F and Ichigo seems to have caught on. 3 chapters of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Fucking Places**

**Ch 1**

**Ha. This short fic came to mind at the... most un-expected time... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content warning: It's rated M for a good reason. Bad language and definitely some sexual themes. Part of Desk Phenomena universe. ****For those of you who've read The Desk Phenomena and have wondered bout the desk... hmmm ;)**

* * *

F Place 1

Ichigo could feel it again. _His_ eyes running up and down his body, drinking in every inch of his frame with hungry teal orbs. Scratch that, they were completely ravenous.

Ravenous electric blue eyes that belonged to none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Of all the places for his lover to be coming onto him... why the hell did if have to be in a goddamn clothing store?

He could feel Grimmjow's heated gaze roll over him as he searched through clothing racks. He knew Grimmjow had some... kinks that he liked to act upon but seriously now? In a clothing store? _Again_?

"Do you need help Ichigo?" Grimmjow's breath tickled the back of Ichigo's exposed neck as he sifted through a line of white and grey dress shirts.

The man's presence alone, so dominating and demanding standing behind him made Ichigo's body shudder. "No."

What was Grimmjow up to now?

Leaning down closer to Ichigo's ear, the blue haired man purred. "You sure?" When Ichigo's fingers halted above a selected shirt, the elder man smirked, knowing that he was effecting his lover. "It looks like you might need some assistance."

Heart rate increasing, Ichigo quickly tore the shirt from the line and slipped away from Grimmjow's looming presence. Heading towards the changing room, the orange haired doctor quickly slipped into a vacant stall near the back. Hopefully Grimmjow would just le-

"Ichigo... Where are you hiding?"

Pulling off his yellow t-shirt, Ichigo mumbled into the fabric as it slipped over his head. "Shut up Grimm and let me do what I came here to do." Footsteps heading his direction alerted Ichigo to Grimmjow's nearing person. When the handel jerked and opened, Ichigo cursed. "Shit." He'd forgotten to lock it!

"You forgot to lock it Ichigo..." Grimmjow purred once again, catching Ichigo off guard. "What if someone else came in and saw you like this?"

Backing up the back wall, Ichigo glared at the grinning man standing by the door. "You wanted to come shopping with me. You never said anything about-"

Ichigo's breath halted as Grimmjow's fingers ran up his exposed side, tickling his smooth skin. There were three places Grimmjow enjoyed fucking.

"But Ichigo, how can I _not_?"

This was one of them.

Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt the older man's other hand slide around his backside, pulling him towards the larger, harder body. The last time they did this, they were nearly caught because Ichigo couldn't contain his final cry.

It was one of the most embarrassing days in the young man's life but Grimmjow, the sadist, seemed to thoroughly _enjoy _making Ichigo squirm. Continually pushing him to the edge, knowing all too well that Ichigo would be a writhing mess in a matter of minutes.

"Come on Ichigo..." Ichigo felt warm lips kiss along his neck before a tongue languidly licked up along his beating jugular vein. "Consider this a test."

"F-For what?"

Grimmjow nipped at the white flesh heating up underneath his lips. "For your last failure at keeping quiet."

Ichgio brought his hands up, trying to push away from Grimmjow's overbearing frame. "Stop it Grimm. Not here... not again."

Grimmjow growled sending the vibration through his chest into Ichigo's. "Yes." He bit down on Ichigo's neck, making the younger man gasp and arch into his touch. "Again."

"Damn you."

Grimmjow grinned into Ichigo's now reddening, abused flesh. "I think I already am."

Capturing Ichigo's lips with his own, the elder man ran his tongue along still closed lips, asking for entrance which was quickly given. As soon as his tongue was allowed to navigate the insides of Ichigo's mouth, Grimmjow toyed with the boy's own wriggling wet muscle.

Pulling away, a small line of saliva still connected the two before separating, allowed for a thin silver line to appear running down Ichigo's chin before he lapped it up. Grimmjow practically growled like an animal as he witnessed Ichigo's actions.

The younger man could be so... tempting sometimes and he didn't even know it.

"Mmm yeah Ichigo..." Grimmjow caputred his lips once more, more forecfully this time earning a grunt of discomfort from his younger partner. Running his hands up and down Ichigo's sides, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his fingers, Grimmjow halted his movement around the younger man's narrow waist, gripping tightly as he gave a slow roll of his own hips.

Ichigo gave a little cry which was thankfully muffled by Grimmjow.

As much as Ichigo would deny it, he did enjoy having these little... adventures with Grimmjow. When he felt Grimmjow pull away and trail kisses and licks down his neck once more, Ichigo could only stare at the bland white ceiling above him, trying to stay quiet. "G-Grimmjow..."

Said man smirked against Ichigo's skin. "Shhh... Can't let everyone hear you."

When Ichigo's fingers pulled his hair, Grimmjow let out a hiss as his head was pulled back. Lusty blue eyes met with equally heated golden brown. Damn, Ichigo's eyes always took on that lighter, almost sunlight color whenever he was really getting into whatever it was Grimmjow was doing to him.

And it was a fucking turn on, making Grimmjow push that much harder. He wanted to see more of that exotic look coming from his lover.

Slipping his hands down further so that they were now gripping jean clad hips, Grimmjow bent down and took in a left pink nub. Rolling it around his tongue, making Ichigo bite his lip to try and hold in the cries he wanted to let out, Grimmjow pushed that much harder. He wanted to see how much Ichigo could handle before finally breaking again.

Releasing it and taking after its twin for the same treatment, Grimmjow continued his assault, making Ichigo's focus stay narrowed on that one sensation as he quickly undid the younger man's pants. With the jean material finally loosened, Grimmjow went for the younger's boxer briefs but was surprised when his fingers weren't touching the usual soft material.

Feeling Ichigo's chest rise and fall with a low chuckle, Grimmjow looked up at his now smirking lover. "You went commando?"

A sleek brow arched in response. Ichigo held Grimmjow's surprised gaze. "Course I did."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Well shit, Ichigo was one step a head of him on this one!

Ichigo nodded and hooked his leg around Grimmjow's hip, pulling the larger body closer, causing more friction between the two. "I've learned to expect these things from you."

Pushing Ichigo harder into the wall, the blue haired man ground against his orange haired lover, causing him to arch again, fingers gripping the wall for some kind of support. "Let's test out your skills then at keeping quiet."

Brown eyes widened. Feeling his pants being pulled down and off, completely exposing himself to a now predator-like gaze, Ichigo's body shuddered in anticipation. When Grimmjow's fingers dipped down to his exposed hole, Ichigo let out another gasp when he felt one, then two digits smoothly enter him before slipping out.

Grimmjow's shocked expression made him laugh. "Yes Grimm, it's exactly what you think I did."

It was Grimmjow's turn to shudder. "Fuck Ichigo, you really were planning a head on this one." Nuzzling into Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow purred. "You're bad Ichigo, real bad. You need to stretch yourself in front of me next time."

In a rush of movement, Grimmjow had his own zipper down and erect cock exposed ready to press into his lover's already stretched and lubricated entrance. Damn, envisioning Ichigo playing with himself was sending terrible shocks of excitement down to his large member making it practically twitch with glee.

Wrapping his arms around Ichigo, Grimmjow turned them towards the only mirror in the stall, pushing Ichigo against it. "Watch me as I fuck you."

Brown eyes widened again before snapping shut as Grimmjow thrust balls deep into him. Mouth agape in a silent scream, Ichigo was thankful when his lover placed his large hand over his mouth just in case he decided to cry out. Fuck! Ichigo cried out inwardly. He could feel the sudden heavy heated organ pierce him quickly and deeply, already targeting the spot buried within him that completely drove him wild. Grimmjow, it seemed, was more than ready to do this here. Was he planning on it just as Ichigo was?

Shuddering, Ichigo tried to will his body to relax and adjust to his lover's cock filling him inside.

Grinning crazily at Ichigo's completely exposed, erotic form, Grimmjow felt his own pleasure increase as his dick was being squeezed by the younger's inner walls. He wanted Ichigo watch him as he slid in and out of the pliant body. "Open your eyes Ichigo."

The orange haired youth did so, hands pressed against the mirror as he caught Grimmjow's now glowing blue gaze. Feeling the large organ buried within him, already hitting a spot deep inside, Ichigo's chest raised and lowered with each pant. "Nnngh!"

Sex in the air... it drove him wild! Feeling Ichigo push back against him, Grimmjow drew back and snapped his hips forwards, causing Ichigo's body to press up against the glass. He knew Ichigo loved the pain and pleasure mixture.

"Mmm fuck yes..." Ichigo hissed out. Feeling his cock rubbing up and down the sleek glass sent a weird pleasurable feeling through him. With Grimmjow filling him from behind and the firm pressure agains the glass in front of him turned him on.

Growling into the back of Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow said huskily as he continued moving in and out of the younger's body, "You're failing at being quiet Ichi." He could feel his thick erection being squeezed by Ichigo every time he slipped further into the sinful heat. Damn, how did Ichigo's body get so hot?

Eyes unable to close due to Grimmjow's order, all Ichigo could do was pant. "It's... because you're... Mmmnnhh..."

Grimmjow grinned. Fuck how he loved doing this to Ichigo! "I'm what?"

Hot breaths causing the glass to fog up, Ichigo bit his lip as he felt Grimmjow hit his sweet spot. Arching backwards, pushing down against the penetrating member, Ichigo reached behind him to grab Grimmjow's blue hair. "You're stretching me so much more... mnnh! Than I could ever do." Ichigo panted faster, biting his lip to hold back from screaming out as another thrust hit him head on. "You're driving me crazy Grimmjow."

Watching Ichigo's reaction through the mirror, Grimmjow had the best of both worlds: he could see Ichigo from the front as he fucked him from behind. Note to self, buy a wall mirror for the house, Grimmjow thought.

That excited him to no end.

It truly was a wonderful rush being able to make Ichigo completely fall apart like this and watch him hold in his shouts of pleasure as he fucked him.

He could feel Ichigo's walls constricting around his thrusting cock as he embedded himself deeper and deeper within Ichigo's tight heat. Holding strong thighs apart as he pushed his lover harder into the mirror with each forceful thrust, Grimmjow growled at each gasp Ichigo gave.

The younger man wanted to cry out, to let loose a string of shouts that was Grimmjow's name, but all he could do was hold his tongue and bite his lip to prevent those pleasure filled cries loose.

Grimmjow was faring no better. He wanted to hear Ichigo cry out his name. Scream as he plunged deeper and deeper into him. Listening to the younger man's shrill cries as he rode Grimmjow's dick towards completion.

"Sir? You alright in there?" A concerned young man's voice from beyond the stall made Ichigo's breath hitch and Grimmjow frown.

"Y-Yes I'm fine!" Ichigo had to hold in another gasp and cry as Grimmjow gave another slow thrust upwards, reminding Ichigo that he wasn't finished yet.

"Do you need any help with anything sir?"

Yes I fucking need help! Ichigo cried out in his head. "No I'm fine. Really. I'll be oUT! Soon." Brown eyes glared at smirking blue. Grimmjow had hit Ichigo's sweet spot on purpose! The damn bastard!

"OK. Well, if you need anything sir..."

"I'm fine!"

"OK..."

As the footsteps fadded away, Ichigo clenched his inner muscles tightly, causing Grimmjow's eyes to roll. "Oh _fuck _Ichigo..."

Feeling Ichigo grind his hips backwards into his own, Grimmjow took the hint and began hastening his thrusts. That damn assistant would proabably be back if Ichigo didn't get out soon. The hell if he'd be disturbed twice before finishing!

Rolling his hips again with more force, Grimmjow plowed into Ichigo's slicked entrance. The younger man's breath hitched again and he gave a final arch, releasing his essence across his chest and mirror. Grimmjow, feeling his cock being sucked in by his lover's body, released his own load deep within Ichigo.

Slowly putting Ichigo back down on the floor, making sure the younger wouldn't suddenly fall down, Grimmjow put himself back into his pants and zipped up. He then grabbed the discarded jeans, handing them back to Ichigo who was grinning lazily. "You're an animal." Ichigo then reached for his yellow shirt and tugged it over his chest before slipping on his jacket and zipping it up.

As if there was a magnet on Ichigo's body, Grimmjow was once again drawn towards the dressing man. "And you like it."

Brown eyes rolled before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sanitary wipe packet.

Grimmjow's brows furrowed. "The hell is that? What're you doing?"

"Cleaning up our mess. I refuse to just walk out of here without cleaning up. I've made it a habit to carry these around because you can't seem to just hold it in till we get home."

Grimmjow smirked. "Ever the doctor." Sliding up behind Ichigo again, looking into the shorter man's chocolate colored eyes, Grimmjow added, "I can't keep it down when you're around. You make me want to fuck you wherever I damn well please."

Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow's antics. "Need to keep some places clean of our dirty behavior."

A sleek blue brow rose as Grimmjow's grin turned feral once more. "Dirty? Does this mean you need to be cleaned?" Grimmjow growled and nipped at the orange haired boy's ear. "I can help with that. I'm good at reaching certain places."

"Later." Grabbing the few clothes he had brought with him, Ichigo exited towards the purchasing counter, Grimmjow not far behind.

From his three years being with the blue haired man, Ichigo came to realize that Grimmjow had three favorite places to fuck. This was only the first.

* * *

**TBC**

**Funny note– this idea popped into my head the other day when I was writing up an essay on my exam... holy F, can you imagine the look on my professor's face if she read THIS instead of a poetry explanation/comparison? -laughs nervously- Can you say FAIL?**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this. There's two more chapters after this.**

**I wonder if any of you can guess as to where Grimmjow's second favorite place to F is... ;)**

***_**A little FYI:** **I will be gone for about a 2 weeks after posting this -hides from angry readers- I'll update as soon as I get back home ^^ I'm leaving for a good cause so it's not like I'm ditching ya'll for the hell of it :3*****_

**Drop a review!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 F ing Places**

**Ch 2**

**Heheh I ****love all your guesses! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, alerts and faves! A huge thanks to the following awesome dudes: DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Cerulean-Guava, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Sever My Sweet Tooth, XdesertXRoseX, AvariceOfTheTulips, dudeyaoi, animechick57, Vardlynn, Metallic efekt, shadowX101, hitsuzen-hime, truckerhat52, forevereden, Angelchan2012, Sesrin, masterofsouls, Bloody Sapphire Blade, and Tsukasa..rule!**

**Author replies to those without accounts:**

**truckerhat52: hehe nice guess ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**masterofsouls: -laughs- glad you enjoyed that! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content warning: It's rated M for a good reason. Bad language and definitely some sexual themes. Part of Desk Phenomena universe.**

* * *

"Dammit Grimmjow I thought you had a GPS or something... Now we're lost because you just had to take-"

"Shut up."

"-the short route." Ichigo let out a breath of air and fell backwards into the seat as Grimmjow pressed away on his phone. "Where the hell did we end up?"

The blue haired man grit his teeth as he practically punched the blackberry's keys. "It said take a left so I took a damn left!"

"And we ended up at a dead end." Ichigo stated, earning a growl from the other.

"Yes, a damn dead end so I backtracked and went right. That was the only logical solution!" Blue eyes narrowed. "Damn this stupid piece of-"

"And here I thought it was a 'Smartphone'..." Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the window at the dark sky; stars hanging like mobiles over the overlook in a collective array of sparkling light.

Grimmjow's right eye twitched before the older man slammed his hand against the steering wheel and exited the car. "Wait! Grimmjow where are you-" The slamming door had Ichigo rocking back and forth with the force. "Going... Dammit."

Grimmjow was upset. I shouldn't have said all that, Ichigo thought. They were headed to one of those old hot springs for the weekend. It was a trying week on both their ends; Ichigo having to work late pretty much every night and Grimmjow being carted around to business meetings and propositions the entire week. They didn't have as much quality time together– hell, they rarely saw one another with the hectic scheduling.

It was Grimmjow's idea to head to a hot spring for the weekend in order to let go and relax their tense muscles. Ichigo had been all too willing to head out with his lover and in a few hours after they left that Friday afternoon, they'd be soaking in the natural springs together.

That all changed however when they begun driving down the unpaved road in the dead of night through a thick forest. Grimmjow had said that the location was in the forest– as in a few trees here and there to 'make the mood' not _buried _in the forrest for ax murders or something!

Ichigo had begun to get talkative when the city lights disappeared when they took a turn here, and another there all according to the phone navigation system. Grimmjow told Ichigo that it'd be fine and of course, Ichigo continued to talk and ask questions which further pestered the aggravated driver.

A few minutes later Grimmjow's cellular service cut out and here they were now, sitting on some random cliff over looking the maw beneath them.

It was a serene, captivating place. The trees had created a 'U' around the opening and the uncut grass hung onto the mildew drops that begun collecting as soon as the sun went down two hours ago. Only the sound of the chirping crickets were heard.

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed in on the tall broad figure standing by the edge. Grimmjow's hands were shoved within the pockets of his light grey jacket, hiding his skin away from the nippy spring night air. Seeing the usual proud man's shoulders slumped, Ichigo felt a bubble of regret welling up within his chest.

Damn.

He really should have just kept his mouth shut.

The entire week was just terribly stressful and both physically and mentally draining that all Ichigo had wanted was to get to the hot springs.

That's all his mind was consistently churning over again and again. The man still sitting in the car shook his head.

He was so caught up with going to the hot spring that when Grimmjow had accidentally taken a wrong turn because the navigation on his phone, he had just been a strait up asshole. Blaming Grimmjow for 'taking a wrong turn' and ultimately getting them to the springs later– if at all now.

"I'm such an idiot..." Ichigo ran his hand through choppy orange hair before he too slid out of the car. As he neared, Ichigo wound his arms around the taller man's middle, pulling him into a backwards embrace.

He's so warm, Ichigo thought. "Grimmjow I'm so-"

"Sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened against the cool jacket before. "What? Sorry for what?"

The blue haired man sighed, sagging more into Ichigo's arms. "For fucking this up."

"Oh shut up. You didn't." Ichigo nuzzled his face into Grimmjow's back. Did he always smell this delicious? "You didn't ruin anything." Hands settled on Grimmjow's mid section, Ichigo's fingers could feel the hinting outlines of the older man's firm body hidden beneath the light jacket. A grin slithered across Ichigo's lips.

He and Grimmjow hadn't had any time for themselves the entire week. That had to be amended immediately.

Grimmjow grunted when he felt Ichigo's hands begin moving more than they should across his stomach then chest before he heard the tell tale signs of his jacket zipper being pulled down. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

No response but fingers pressing a little harder here and there.

A thing blue eyebrow arched as Grimmjow's own lips morphed into a small smirk. "Ichigo, you know how much I like guessing games."

Ichigo's breath tickled Grrimmjow's nape. "I'm trying to enjoy myself."

The larger man shuddered, feeling his younger lover's grin stretch across his heating skin. "Are you now?"

"Not really, you have too many clothes on." Ichigo's right hand had snaked down towards Grimmjow's black leather belt and undid the strap. "Come."

Grimmjow then found himself being turned and pulled back to the car by his belt and grinned. Oh how he _loved _car sex. Ichigo knew it all too well and was doing this on purpose. The little devil! He's been catching onto Grimmjow's quirks.

Pushing Grimmjow into the drivers seat Ichigo immediately placed himself ontop of the seated man and shut the door. Connecting his lips with Grimmjow's own, Ichigo pushed into the kiss and forcefully parted the other man's lips with his tongue before delving into that wet cavern.

Trailing his hands up and down Grimmjow's body, the orange haired man slid his fingers underneath the loose black and white shirt to caress the toned flesh. Ichigo smirked into the kiss when Grimmjow let out a low groan of appreciation.

Ichigo knew that his lover had a long and tiring week– hell so did he– but what was most important on Ichigo's mind right now was to satisfy the man who always satisfied him.

Rolling his hips forwards so that his lower region ran along Grimmjow's own, Ichigo couldn't help but let out a hiss when his clothed member contacted with the other. He felt Grimmjow's hands moving behind him and in front. One un-buttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down when the other delved underneath the dark blue material.

When Grimmjow's finger began circling around his entrance, Ichigo let out a small whimper, releasing the lips he had captured and controlled earlier. "Ngh..."

Ichigo's reaction spurred Grimmjow further. Pushing the single digit into the tight hole he moved it in and out slowly before adding another. Each agonizing penetrating thrust had Ichigo jerk a little, pushing back and then moving to ride his fingers. "You like that Ichigo? My fingers inside you, making you squirm?"

Mouth attaching to an exposed neckline, Ichigo bit down on the white flesh causing Grimmjow to hiss. "The fuck Ichi?"

When his blue eyes connected with blazing brown, Grimmjow's heart leaped. Fuck, Ichigo was-

"Stop being a little bitch and fuck me like a man."

Pulling his fingers from Ichigo, who let out a small grunt of dissatisfaction, Grimmjow smashed his lips to the other's. Teeth clicking, tongues dancing, the two lost themselves in a maddening dance. Grimmjow, feeling an animalistic rush attack him, pushed harder against Ichigo who merely pushed back, urging Grimmjow on.

A full week of negligence had the two roaring to life in a matter of moments when they found themselves with the prime opportunity to release the pent up stress upon each other in the most intimate way.

Ichigo's fingers fumbled with Grimmjow's pants, trying to open the buttons and zipper while not trying to loose connection with the other man's mouth.

Grimmjow's fingers were threaded through bright orange hair as he tugged Ichigo's face closer towards his own. When Ichigo finally beat out the material covering his pants and felt cool hands grip his now exposed member, Grimmjow let out a low growl.

A quick jerk of his hips upwards into the firmly clasped hand and Ichigo just wanted to skip the foreplay and ride Grimmjow's cock into oblivion. Shuffling with his own pants, the younger man pulled them down barely enough to expose his lower half.

Strategically placing himself above Grimmjow's proud leaking member, Ichigo felt the tip of Grimmjow's cock against his still tight entrance. Lube and preparation be dammed.

"Wait, Ichig-"

Ichigo thrust his hips down, completely engulfing the engorged member. Back arching beautifully, head thrown back as a painful shock tore through his body, Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream. Brown eyes closed tightly behind equally tight lids, Ichigo bit his lower lip to try and hold in his cry.

Grimmjow was so caught off guard with Ichigo's wild behavior that all he could do when he felt his cock being squeezed within tight warm walls was to let out a shout of absolute pleasure. He knew it was terribly selfish of him with Ichigo probably being in a great deal of pain but- "Holy fuck!"

The raw, intimate action threw Grimmjow's sanity out the window. Completely.

Hips jerking upwards, causing Ichigo to emit a beautiful cry, Grimmjow started up a paced movement. Tongue dragging along lightly tanned flesh and enveloping a nipple, Grimmjow suckled and licked to draw away Ichigo's mind from the pain until he felt the younger move with him.

Holy shit Ichigo was wild tonight! "Move Grimm. Fuck me, please!"

Hands gripping the hips settled on top of his own, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down as he thrust up, further embedding his throbbing member deep within loosening walls.

The awkward position they were in– Grimmjow's long legs were hindered by the steering wheel and Ichigo's own being pulled up to rest on Grimmjow's chest– the two somehow managed to find the right angle which sent waves of ecstasy through their burning bodies.

Ichigo's right hand gripped the side of the door while his left was settled on top of the car roof. With each thrust of Grimmjow's hips he pushed himself down. "Oh god, Grimmjow! There!"

Chair leaning backwards, Grimmjow targeted the spot where Ichigo let out his cry. Again and again he thrust into the pliant body. Again and again he threw his own head back whenever Ichigo would clamp down on him and cry out his name.

Ichigo's fingers raked across his exposed abdomen; wherever the blunt nails touched red lines followed. The younger man howled. "Yes! Harder! Harder!"

Christ, Ichigo was insane! Obediantly Grimmjow did as he was told. Slamming his hips faster and harder into Ichigo's hole. The friction they created sent jolts of electricity through Grimmjow's cock. "Fuck... Ichigo..."

Ichigo gripped tightly onto Grimmjow's chest, lusty brown eyes connecting with deep pools of chilly blue. "Mmm yes, Grimmjow, fuck me!"

An animal. Ichigo was a fucking animal tonight!

Chest rumbling with a low growl, the blue haired man sent ruthless, relentless thrusts upwards. Ichigo arched again, crying out and Grimmjow found himself smiling like an animalistic maniac. Sharp canines bared, Grimmjow gave a toothy smile when Ichigo braced himself again. Both his hands gripping the roof as he felt his orgasm nearing the pique.

"G-Grimmjow!"

Another few jerky thrusts into spasaming walls and the older man felt his own release. Shoving his cock deep into Ichigo and jetting out his load, Grimmjow groaned out Ichigo's name as he filled up his lover. "Fuck... Ichigo!"

Windows fogged up, car stilling from its shaking, the night was once again enveloped in silence.

Chests heaving, breaths coming out in short gasps, the two were still for a while, trying to calm down their racing hearts. Ichigo was the first to move, slowly pulling himself off of Grimmjow's now limp cock and grimaced at the loss of fulfillment.

He let out a small grunt of displeasure when he felt the still warm semen leak from his entrance and run down his thighs. Going to clean it, Ichigo's hand was stopped by Grimmjow's own. "Grimm, I need to-"

"Leave it." The usual stone faced man gave another crazed animalistic smirk which sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Gasping when he felt fingers once again at his entrance, Ichigo's brown eyes widened as Grimmjow prodded his entrance. "Makes me want to screw you again."

Leaning back on his hips some Ichigo felt Grimmjow's once limp member now standing like a steel pillar. He licked his lips seductively and jerked his own waking cock. "Think you can do better?"

Hours later, Ichigo awoke lying haphazardly across Grimmjow's chest, bare toes tickling the soft blades of grass. Warm sunlight doused the pair in a brilliant shine, outlining their naked, but clothing covered, forms.

Rolling over and shivering some at the loss of Grimmjow's body heat, Ichigo winced in pain as his hips connected with the ground. Last night was crazy. Absolutely, bat-shit _crazy_.

Grimmjow loved car fucking but what the guy enjoyed even more was when Ichigo let loose like he did last night which in turn made Grimmjow's own animalistic nature rise to the occasion. Putting the car and wild forrest romping together in one night made Grimmjow one happy bastard.

Ichigo smiled at the look of contentment marking his lover's face.

Blue eyes opened slowly before squinting at the sunlight. "Stupid mother fucking sunlight... goddamn..."

The orange haired man laughed. "Morning to you too, Grimm."

"Hn." Pulling himself into a seated position, Grimmjow gave himself a once over then looked over to Ichigo who still had remnants of last nights romp: love bites marring his flesh and drying cum still splattered across his stomach. "Can we do this again?"

Ichigo grinned evilly. "If you can find the hot spring we can do more."

Blue eyes widened and in a flurry of motion, Ichigo watched Grimmjow throw his clothes on in a matter of seconds before collecting Ichigo and throwing him into the car. "Hey! I'm not ready yet!"

"Get ready in the car." The blue haired man started the engine which let out an obnoxious roar, causing nearby birds to flee their trees. "I'm finding this godforsaken hot spring!"

* * *

**TBC**

**;) So, what'd you think? Was it what you expected?**

**Grimmjow is a man on a mission now! -laughs- Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review; that's all I ask for as an author :)**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
